REPLAYING :the game:
REPLAYING :the game: is the second game in the :the game: series created by Nutcasenightmare. Gameplay The player plays as a faceless character in several different levels, each one with a sarcastic theme. Levels Level 1: REPLAYING :the game: - The player is reintroduced to the mechanics of the game. Level 2: ART :the game: - The player starts as the Mona Lisa on a floating platform within A Starry Night. ''When the player jumps off of the platform, they go past ''The Scream and eventually land on a Jackson Pollock painting alongside other dead NPCs. Level 3: APOCALYPSE 2012 :the game: - The player starts on a floating platform next to a burning Mayan calendar. However, the player cannot jump off the platform like in the previous two levels, and thus has to wait until their demise by a planet with an "X" on it. This makes fun of the claims of the world ending in 2012 because the Mayan calendar ended in 2012, and the splash text has some other dates on it as well, including July 1999, Y2K, June 6th, 2006, and finally December 21st, 2012. Level 4: CHRISTIANITY :the game: - The player is Jesus Christ, and has to jump off the platform for humanity's sins. Level 5: GUN CONTROL :the game: - Unlike having to jump off of a platform, in this level, the game becomes a first-person shooter outside of Virginia Wreck (an obvious parody of Virginia Tech) with a sign saying that if the player is either Cho Seung-Hui, Zhu Haiyang, or some other crazy Asian dude, that they need to GTFO. Upon entering Virginia Wreck, the player is greeted with a sign that states: "GUN FREE ZONE: PLEASE, don't shoot anyone." In the room after this, the player has to kill several unarmed NPCs before they can advance. In the next room, the player is greeted with two signs this time: one that states "GUN CONTROL: WHY FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE WHEN YOU CAN JUST MAKE FIRE ILLEGAL?" and another that states: "LEFT WING", which has an art style similar to the game Left 4 Dead. Following this room, the player again has to kill NPCs, this time dressed as liberal arts students, before they can advance. In the next room, the game points at songs by Marilyn Manson and Rammstein, with Einstein playing the guitar in the poster for Rammstein. Next, the player meets the first "boss" of the game, Michael Moore armed with a video camera and several bowling balls, which he rolls at the player to knock them back. Two signs are present in this room, both of which talk about the cameraman. "You know, I'm surprised he didn't make a sequel. 'Fencing for Fort Hood'". Following this is yet another transition room, but this time the game takes the perspective of the gun enthusiast with a sign that says: "GUBMINT FREE ZONE: Shoot, don't PLEASE anyone." After this, the player has to kill more NPCs, this time dressed as S.W.A.T. members, before they can advance. In the next transition room, the signs have switched from Left Wing and Gun Control to "COLD AND DEAD" and "YOU TOTALLY NEED GUNS FOR THE IMPENDING COMMIE ZOMBIE INVASION". Next, the player has to kill more NPCs one last time, now dressed as NRA members. In the final transition room, the signs about Rammstein and Marilyn Manson have now been replaced with "ULTRAVIOLENCE", which has what appear to be Furries, "PORNOVIOLENCE", which has Jigsaw on it, and a long poster that reads: "A comma-ridden sentence, being necessary to take this 'clause' stuff literally, the right of the people to misinterpret your punctuation and capitalization shall, not; be! "in?" ". Following this is the final boss, a "Witch" from Left 4 Dead. However, the player cannot kill them from far away like before with the "cameraman", so the only thing left to do now is for the player to get up close to the witch, who runs at them and kills them, effectively ending the level. The splash text at the end is a lecture by Nutcasenightmare about his thoughts on gun control. "GUNS DON'T BLAME PEOPLE, PEOPLE BLAME PEOPLE. Yeah, it's always YOUR decision. How many people have died due to guns or lack of defense, while you politicians were still debating? Grab something and walk ten paces, jeez." Level 6: PERVS :the game: - The player plays as late-night talk-show host David Letterman, alongside a list of the top ten perverts, although only six of the ten are shown: (1) Roman Polanski (in 1977, he pleaded guilty to statutory rape of a 13-year-old girl), (2) Bill Clinton (because of his alleged affair with Monica Lewinski), (3) David Letterman (he was involved in several extramarital affairs, all of which were almost revealed because of blackmail), (4) Tiger Woods (he admitted to infidelity), (5) Mark Sanford (had an affair with an Argentinian), and (6) Jeffrey Edwards (he posed as a man named Brett Raphael and told women to measure him naked). The splash text at the end makes fun of Letterman's old segment on The Late Show called "Stupid Pet Tricks", as well as a joke about Tiger (Woods) being a lyin' cheetah with a cougar. Category:Flash games Category:Platformers